Episode 2: Super War
by Spinxy
Summary: Sequel to Yuri Again and better! Zofia is here and the start is a bit over-dramatic so is not for people that are sensitive or squemish.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. Episode 2 is here and it will hopefully be better than Episode 1. This one is after the nuclear attack on Australia. Zofia will be in this chapter and a secret person that you won't whom until later.  
  
Episode 2: Chapter 1: If You Die, who will remember you?  
  
A little girl looked out the window and saw a small light shooting through the air. It was coming down fast and was heading towards Sydney.  
  
"Muuuum," she yelled to her mother, "there's a light going that way." She pointed towards Sydney as her mother came into the room. Her mother looked at the light and saw smoke coming out of it. Her mother bowed her head as tears rolled down her eyes. She knew what it was; it was nuclear missile, a large one and was heading for Sydney. Their house was only a couple of kilometres away from Sydney and would surely be hit by the blast.  
  
"Come on," the mother said, "let's go out into our old bunker for some fun, okay!"  
  
"O.K. mummy," the little girl said innocently. "Mummy, why are you crying?"  
  
brThe mother's pretty face crumpled up and she knelt down with her head in her hands. She sobbed for herself, for her daughter. The nuclear missile would hit Sydney and wipe out everything around it.  
  
"Mummy, are you gonna come and play in the bunker?" The girl's voice was soft, nagging her mum to come and play. Her mother stood up and walked towards the bunker, hands shaking. They reached the bunker and closed the door. The girl sat down and started playing with her dolls while the mother stood stone still. She sat down and looked at her daughter, innocent and soft, not knowing what's going to happen. The mother closed her eyes and started to doze off. In her head, or in real life she wasn't sure, she heard a soft whine and her daughter say "Sphinx!" The mother opened her eyes and saw her daughter standing at the open doorway, ready to run out and grab her dog.  
  
"No!" the mother screamed but it was too late. Her daughter ran out of the bunker to grab her dog as her mother tried to stop her. The girl ran out, picked up her dog and that was the last thing she did. Her mother took in that last happy moment of her daughter with her dog, smiling with glee, as the nuclear flash and explosion took her daughter away. The woman slammed the door shut as the strike happened and her daughter was killed, gone, lost forever, incinerated with the dog and Sydney, taken from her mother's life but not from her heart.  
  
At Allied HQ, everything was going haywire. The nuclear strike had taken out Sydney, everything inside it was wiped out. The surrounding areas were taken out with it and the radiation dust was only just starting to fall. Few survivors were found but died soon after. Only one person was found in good health though she was heavily depressed. Her daughter was killed in front of her eyes by the nuclear strike, along with her dog. She was transported to the HQ in America and was sitting down in a white room with a shrink who was trying to calm her down.  
  
"O.K, slow down." the shrink said softly to the woman. "Now tell me what happened and how you survived."  
  
The woman took a deep breath and slowly spoke in a shaky voice. "My daughter saw light in the sky and wanted to show me. I watched it blow smoke an-and I knew it was a missile. I ask-asked her to come into the old bun-bunker to play." Tears were rolling down the woman's cheeks now and she was trembling horribly. "We got in, and I-I think I dozed off. Our dog barked and she went out t-to get it and the m-missile hit and she was gone." She put her shaking hand to her mouth and bowed her head. The shrink placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said "it's O.K to-"  
  
"No it's not O.K" She screamed, staring the shrink in the eyes. "My daughter was killed because you can't keep those fiends behind their lines! Because you let them build that bloody nuke my daughter is gone! You killed her and I won't forget it. You killed my daughter!"  
  
The shrink took his hand off the woman's shoulder and exited the room. He started talking to General Dugan as the woman grieved for her daughter. A Russian, female voice filled the room.  
  
"Allied HQ, this is Lieutenant Zofia of the Soviet Union. I see that you have suffered a nuclear attack by one of our missiles. This missile was controlled by Yuri, not by us, and has taken out one of your main cities. Russia has also suffered a nuclear attack by Yuri and is getting ready to retaliate. We are asking for your help to find and capture Yuri, or at least diminish his forces. I await your reply."  
  
The transmission was cut off and left the room in silence. Dugan looked at the blank screen for a while longer and slowly nodded his head. One of the Comm. Experts called him over and he started to send a message to Zofia. The woman that was in the white room was now standing at the door, staring at the screen where Zofia's face was earlier. The shrink tried to beckon her in with his hand but she just stood stone still. The shrink stood next to her and asked her "Did you know her?" The woman nodded her head and turned back into the room. She walked in and sat on the chair with her head on her knees.  
  
----------------------------------------*****************----------------------------------------  
  
Zofia strode down the roads of Moscow, looking at the destruction of the Nuclear missile. It had destroyed the repaired Kremlin and the surrounding area on the other side of Moscow. Zofia had just sent a message to Allied Headquarters and was waiting for their reply. To pass the time, she was walking the streets of Moscow. The radiation had died down in this section of Moscow as the Nuclear missile had hit the other side. Something was nagging her at the back of her mind. When she had sent the message to Allied HQ, she had swept their equipment to see what they were capable of. She had seen someone in a white room at the back that looked familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it. It annoyed her that an Ally caused her to be so uncomfortable. The lady was just smaller than Zofia herself and paler skin, she had been crying a lot so her eyes were red. She had brown hair down to her waist and was wearing brown pants with a purple top. Zofia closed her eyes as she remembered the woman, staring at Zofia with the same look that Zofia gave her. A bullet shot passed Zofia's ear as she shot open her eyes. She turned her head to see who was shooting at her; it was a group of British Snipers who had infiltrated Moscow. The only thing was their eyes were blank...Yuri! These were controlled Snipers who had survived the Nuclear strike. The shot was only a warning, so Zofia turned around fully and raised her hands. The Snipers started to walk towards her slowly, fanning out to circle around her.  
  
"Drop your weapon!" the first one yelled.  
  
Zofia slowly pulled her pistol from its holster hand held it at her side, tapping her leg.  
  
"Drop it now!" ordered the second.  
  
"She's not cooperating, move in and capture." The third Sniper said, waving his hand at Zofia. They all moved in as Zofia threw her gun at the first Sniper. He caught it but was thrown off balance.  
  
Excellent!  
  
Zofia kicked the first Sniper in the head and wheeled around to kick the second in the stomach. She punched him in the nose and kicked him in the head. She kicked back at the fourth, hitting him in the groin, he bent down in pain as Zofia elbowed him in the back. She drove her knee into his face and spun around to backhand the last one. Her nails scratched his cheek and drew blood. The sniper swung his gun and hit Zofia in the face. A red mark appeared on her cheek as she drove the palm of her hand upwards, into his nose. The bone penetrated his brain and killed him.  
  
"Men," Zofia commented, "so incompetent."  
  
She walked off, trying to remember the person at Allied HQ as her radio buzzed.  
  
"Zofia here." She said into the radio as a face appeared, it was General Dugan. "Ah, General, how nice it is to see you out of the White House again."  
  
"Enough, Zofia," General Dugan said calmly. "We have accepted your offer and are preparing to help you, Yuri must be stopped. But why did you think we would trust you?"  
  
"Because, General, the Soviet Union does whatever it takes to bring down its enemies." Zofia said softly as she shut off the communication. So the Allies agreed to help her take down Yuri. She was an exceptional field agent with knowledge of nearly all weaponry and the skill to use them. She was also a great technologist, being able to understand many complex machines. Yuri will be finished once and for all.  
  
----------------------------------------*****************----------------------------------------  
  
The depressed mother was sleeping, dreaming about her daughter. How she played with even the dirtiest animals, loved to go for walks, loved to be read stories and wanted to help with most things. She was the best daughter a mother could ask for and was now gone, taken because some man couldn't decide whether to kill thousands of people, cause millions of people heartache, or sit down and be like everyone else. The mother shot up as she remembered the lady on screen.  
  
"Zofia," she whispered.  
  
----------------------------------------*****************----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the opening, bit dramatic, but I couldn't think of a better way to open the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Poor, poor, girl. You might call me mean, or eccentric. But sacrifices must be made for entertainment. Let's see how the next chapter works out, ok?  
  
Chapter 2: A New Bond  
  
She paced the room, trying to get Zofia out of her mind, but she couldn't. Zofia was just looking straight at the man that everybody called General Dugan. She looked at him with a calm expression on her face, like the nuclear attack didn't do anything to her, only her country. Zofia was the one who brought her to Australia six years ago as a surprise honeymoon. She rolled her wedding ring around her finger as she remembered her husband. He must have died in the explosion, where else could he be? She slid it off and read the message that she knew off by heart.  
  
With my love through out the years, I give you this ring.  
  
She looked at the screen again while everybody else was busy on their radios, shuffling papers and talking about coded messages they had received. How could they be so casual with all the death and pain going on in the world. What kind of people could be that deprived of emotion, what IS going on in their heads? These questions and emotions were all running through her head at the same time and she had to sit down. She looked up and saw the psychiatrist standing at the door, "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head and started to talk.  
  
He looked down at the button on the console; it would cause damage if he pressed that button. He could not not press it, but what of the consequences? Many people would hate him for pressing that button, but he didn't care. This is what he was trained for, destruction. Many other people will die; others will be at loss. But he would wait, he would wait until all was quiet, all was unprepared. The button was a new creation, a new weapon that would do more damage than any other. It would strike over Russia, and Australia, destroying what the Nuclear Missiles didn't. It would take out its powers on the remainder of the crippled cities and take out the survivors. Without any remorse, Yuri placed his finger on the button and pushed it, striking Russia and Australia, the area affected wider than the Nuclear Strike.  
  
I looked up at the Moscow sky, dark clouds surrounding the area. My breath sounded heavy inside the radiation suit, fog clouding the protective shield. I crouched down and picked up a small rock, sent miles across Moscow as the nuke struck. Small, pinkish-red bolts of lightning leaped from the clouds, giving off a giant red glow to the ground below. I saw the flicker off the light and looked up, radioactive rain flecked on my suit and plastic shield, causing me to wipe it off with the arm of the suit. I saw the bolts of pink "electricity" as a small piece of rock crunched beside me. I quickly turned around and swung my arm out to the thing that crunched the stone, it was another person in a radiation suit. I rotated my arm in a circle and locked my arm with theirs, and did the same with the other. The other person swept their leg at mine, but I avoided it by jumping over and thrusted my knee forward which the person avoided by rolling her arms around with her body and twisting mine so we were back to back. I pulled forward and the person rolled over my back, letting go of my arms and mine theirs. They landed on their feet and twisted around to throw and kick, so fast that I only just got it to glance off into my shoulder.  
  
I only know one person who can kick like that!  
  
She, I knew that now, spun around on her newly placed foot and kicked again. I knew her strategy, for I had fought her many times, and ducked forward and rolled, sweeping her feet out from underneath her with my leg. She landed heavily, obviously surprised by the move, and changed her way to the fight. She knew who I was now, and now this was a fight for kicks. I jumped to the side and charged as her heel of her shoe struck the concrete where I was standing. But she was ready and ducked down and charged her self her fist came at my chest and I twisted around to avoid it and grabbed it, twisting her arm around her back. I grabbed her wrist and pushed It forward, pressuring the joint. She rolled the down and slipped out of my grip, giving her a perfect shot of my head. She shot her fist at my face but I bent back, grabbed the wrist and flipped over backwards and landed a few feet away from her. I took a few steps back, she did the same and we got ready. We charged at each other and leaped into the air, our bodies collided and tangled together in mid-air, wrapped around each other from the collision. We both landed on our sides and she kicked her leg over her head and I grabbed it.   
  
"So, Zofia, what brings you here?" I said with a small smirk in my words. "I thought you would be on the other side, trying to find out what went wrong with all of your Allied friends."  
  
"None of your business, Sreveal, now what is all of this pink lightning?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it is causing some disturban-"  
  
At that moment, a huge bolt of pink lightning struck down and sliced open my radiation suit.  
  
"Shit!" I yelled, the radiation suit melting and clinging to my skin from the extreme heat. I had a burn on my arm and the skin was a dark brown. Another volt struck down behind Zofia and we began to run.  
  
We ran towards a building, which got exploded before we reached it. We headed down hill, towards the centre of Moscow, what a mistake that was. I held my hand over the hole and wound so I could keep the radiation couldn't seep through. We got near the centre when a bolt hit a pole on the other side. A blue psychic wave shot out in a circle.  
  
Zofia let out a long breath, "Yuri..."  
  
It went on a chain reaction to all of the antenna's anfd poles around Moscow, heading straight for us. We started to run away but the bolts caught up to us. I jumped on Zofia to cover her from the blast. The psychic wave hit us and sent me smashing into a war, Zofia was unaffected from my cover. I caught a glimpse of Zofia getting up off the ground and running towards me before the lightning hit me. I was sent through the wall and my last view of Zofia was her face through the radiation suits protective shield, eyes full of un-cries tears and sadness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo-hoo! Finally, someone has actually shut me up. Well, after all it was a big, psychic, psychotic maniac behind a button but who cares, he socked it to me! Lets see how I'm going shall we... later in the story but for now, we'll see what happened to the distressed mother. ----------------------------------------------------------***********------- ------------------------------------------- "Now, Teresa, how do you know of Zofia?" Teresa (the mother) closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, her way of saying that she didn't want to talk about her. "O.K. If you want to, just tell me th-" "SHE IS MY FUCKING SISTER O.K!" she yelled as she jumped off her chair. "SHE IS MY SISTER FROM FUCKING RUSSIA! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND UNTIL SHE WAS TAKEN INTO THE FUCKING SOVIET UNION TO FIGHT YOU ASSHOLES! SHE IS THE ONE THAT HELPED ME, BUT NOW SHE HAS TO FIGHT YOU AND SOME DICKHEAD IN A FUCKED- UP PLACE IN RUSSIA! SHE HA-" At that moment a pink volt of psychic lightning struck the psychiatrist through the roof and hit him in the back, he fell off his chair and was burnt to a small, bloody pulp on the floor. Teresa ran out of the room and saw the volts of psychic lightning shooting into the HQ and bouncing off the equipment...why? People were getting fried until a metallic dish folded over everyone and the lightning stopped, but something else happened. Psychic waves blasted through it and machines were sent flying across the room, wiping out anything in their path. General Dugan ran towards his office when he was hit in the back by a Super Computer monitor. He collapsed onto the burnt body of one of his security personnel and dribbled blood over the singed face. He attempted to push the huge monitor of his back but couldn't budge it. He looked up at the main screen in the centre of the back wall, watching the external area of the HQ get ripped apart by the Psychic Waves. Prism Towers were being thrown around and smashing into each other. To Prism Towers collided with each other and emitted a superior explosion to that of a small nuclear missile. It ripped open one side of the HQ and exposed General Dugan to the onslaught outside. He closed his eyes and prayed for the best outcome that could become of this situation. He felt the monitor on his back get shifted. He tilted his head and saw Teresa pulling the monitor of his back. It landed in front of her toes with a dull thud. She bent down and grabbed Dugan as a dart flew over her head. She let a soft his through her teeth, "Virus'." General Dugan hadn't heard her speak before this, when he had found her she only wept. The hiss was familiar to him, he had heard it before, years ago in Australia.  
  
Teresa pulled out a gun from its holster on the singed body, which Dugan lay on before. She poked her head above the monitor and fired three shots at an oncoming Virus line. Two fell dead, tripping over a few behind them, and another's leg went limp. Teresa ducked down and looked at Dugan's face, a face she recognised when she was an agent... ----------------------------------------------------------***********------- ------------------------------------------- 


End file.
